Operation: SIM
((Operation: SIM is a story that will introduce both SIM and the V-Net, which is important as we prepare for the New Kids On The Block event - it is set before New Kids On The Block but most of the main group (Red, Inferno, Amnesty and Arbiter) are likely still engaged in the Gates of Genesis crisis or its aftermath.)) Prologue The world was still recovering from the scars of war and devastation, with recent atrocities only serving to worsen the already volatile relationships between the "normal" society and the "abnormal" superhumans that had surfaced over the course of the last few decades. In an effort to try and stop the tide of violence and focus on the rebirth of humanity as a whole world governments agreed to work together for the first time in recent history to create a new technology that would allow humanity to progress further than they had even done so in the past. This technology was labelled the "Virtual-Net" or "V-Net" for short, it was a project that took many years of research to complete but climaxed in a system in which people could plug themselves into machines and transfer their minds into a "virtual" world, complete with avatars that could exist in virtual-reality much as people did in the "real" world. The V-Net was a massive success, though concerns were raised over the safety of such powerful technology and although world governments began to release the V-Net into the general public they did not truly have a way of controlling it.. That was until today... Chapter 1 - Ghost In The Machine The scene opens to a crowded city-street in a large urban city not unlike New York or other metropolis of the modern age - however it has been upgraded considerably with a decidely futuristic feel to it: this city was once bombed to the ground by the armies of the Voice during the event known as War-Cry yet like many cities it has since risen from the ashes and become a technological haven - a reminder of humanity's amazing ability to defy even the most murderous of adversaries. The crowds were highly active, many of them in their teens or younger but a few older residents also arrived - a large number of the crowd had cybernetic-implants or accessories, a growing trend amongst the "normal" society as they tried to compete with the rising superhuman population - not to mention a growing number of people who were forced to recieve implants after becoming victims of the never-ending conflict that erupted so frequently around themselves. However today even the most battle-hardened of humans were excited and cheering, some waving flags as they waited on news from the world governments on their long-awaited guardian of the V-Net - which they had named SIM.. nobody knew what this mysterious SIM was or how it would function but after recent attacks by terrorists such as HAG and general discontent about the abuse of the V-Net most in the crowd were eager to see the guardian in action.. (ooc: if anyone wishes to participate, feel free to do so below) Sitting on the windowsill from a nearby apartment is the figure of a young boy, appearing to be about 16 years of age. He looks over the crowds. Suddenly, his right eye flips back, revealing a flat, metallic, golden surface decorated with tiny runes surrounding a lens. He uses this lens like a telescope, trying to observe what was going on in greater detail. The crowds continue to wait, with the usual array of sights and sounds one would expect from a large gathering of people in a busy city-street - after a while a massive screen flickers to life over the side of a building, revealing for the image of several world leaders as they address the crowd: "..welcome one and all to the unveiling of what will soon be known as a new era of human history.. as you are all aware the V-Net has become a powerful new tool for good in the world.. allowing us to grow from strength to strength.. however with such new technology comes new risks.. the continued abuse of the V-Net by criminals and terrorists seeking to destroy our way of life has become an increasing worry for all of us.. which is why today we are going to activate SIM.." The crowds cheer a little, though some figures seem a little unsure - as can be expected there are even the odd protestor or two in the group, one notable individual wearing a large sign saying "Stop V-Net Censorship". Regardless of this most of the crowd continue cheering as the figures continue their speech: "..SIM will be the enforcer of international law on the V-Net.. with SIM we will be able to make the V-Net safe for all humanity while also having the means to bring those who would abuse it to justice.. it has taken years of research but we are now ready to reveal to you the future of the V-Net.. Operation SIM is now underway..." The boy on the windowsill sighs to himself, reverting his eye to normal. He leans back, resting his head on the hard metallic surface of the windowframe. His silver hair falls over his face, obscuring his shining golden eyes. Out of habit, he puts his hand up to his chest and rubs his fingers against a small metal tag hanging from his neck. He slid his fingers across the words engraved on it; "Project Revelation, Subject Thirteen." As the crowds continue to cheer a group of dark figures appear on a nearby rooftop, eventually coming into view - they are dressed in striking uniforms that can only be described as designed to invoke revulsion and fear, dark blue executioner-style hoods atop orange on blue suits, large gloves and boots strapped onto hands and feet as they grip deadly looking weapons of a futuristic design. "..sickening.. how world governments think they can impose their petty laws upon HAG.. we have evolved beyond such limits.. prepare yourselves: when this so-called "guardian" is revealed we shall blast it to oblivion.. along with any foolish enough to defy our will.." one of the group speaks, addressing the others - their voice heavily altered by some type of technology hidden inside that hood, making it deep and demonic. Then, as if on command, the screen in front of the crowd begins to flicker as a figure is revealed - at first appearing somewhat like a typical 3D model of a human, that is until its features start to alter into something unexpected, large ears and a tail evident alongside four whiskers as the figure transforms into a near-perfect fusion of human and mouse. The crowds seem stunned momentarily into silence, save a few awkward laughs and mutterings - one child points excitedly at the screen and comments to their mother "look mommie! a mouse!". The HAG agents look at this in equal surprise, one of them rubbing their neck in a visible sign of confusion: "..you have got to be f***ing kidding me.." one of the HAG agents finally notes as everyone just stands in an almost comical fashion staring at this figure. The boy on the windowsill looks curiously at the mouse. Then he lets his gaze wander and he catches sight of the HAG agents on the nearby rooftop. He analyzes them for a moment. "They are up to no good, that much is certain." ''the boy thinks to himself. "Oh well... not my business... but then again, why not?" '' The boy gets to his feet, stretching his arms over his head. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a metal wristband which he snaps around his right wrist. Slipping out the window, he kicks off from the windowframe, leaping toward the rooftop with superhuman strength. The mouse looks around for a few moments then smiles, surprisingly human - then speaks, instantly recognizable as female: "..I know what you guys are thinking.. "there's a talking mouse on a giant screen, time to switch to decaf".. don't worry though.. I'm SIM.. Synthetic Interactive Mechanism.. hehe.. well I hope you guys don't mind the pun but I decided to opt for an alternate title.. Synthetic Interactive Mouse.. hehe.. uhm, sorry.. I'm new to this whole "public speech" thing.. don't be afraid.. I'm here to help you keep the V-Net safe..". The crowd still seem unsure, not terribly surprising given the situation they are witnessing - though a few do seem to accept SIM's words - meanwhile on the rooftop the HAG agents continue looking almost comically inept as they stand in plain sight, their weapons hanging limp at their sides as they try to comprehend what is going on. ".. their trying to mess with our minds.. let's do this thing.." one of the HAG agents states and they begin to charge forward with their weapons ready, only to stop as they see a new figure leaping towards them. "I've had it with these freaks, nuke it!" another HAG agent yells and they open fire, as they do so the crowds begin to panick as they become aware of the impending fight - SIM looks over from the screen with concern. The boy reaches the rooftop, slugging one of the gunners as he passes by in midair. His golden, metal eye activates once more. The crowds continue to panick as authorities try to gain order, SIM's expression suddenly changes from concern to anger and before anyone can quite understand what is happening the HAG agents find themselves surrounded on all sides by multiple clones of SIM - one of the HAG agents fire instinctively on a clone only to see the gunfire phase through it. "..Ha! you think a projection is going to scare us -?" the HAG agent begins only to be launched into the air as the SIM clone delivers a very impressive and painful-looking punch to the would-be-terrorist's jaw. As this occurs one of the few remaining HAG agents targets the mysterious boy who had just attacked them, swapping his gun for a glove that suddenly sparks with electricity as he swings his fist at the boy, "do I have to do everything myself!? you guys are useless! just kill them already!" he yells angrily at the others, who are mostly knocked out or fleeing by now. The boy ducks underneath the man's blow, quickly activating his wristband and pressing the palm of his hand against the man's leg. A small glowing light emanates from the boy's palm, releasing enough force to shatter bone; the boy pulls his hand back, revealing a glowing circle floating before his palm, inscribed with 4 runes. The HAG agent falls down, clutching his leg - as he does so one of the SIM clones suddenly manifests between the boy and the HAG agent: "..enough, both of you -" she begins, then swiftly backhands the terrorist as he lunges forward, knocking him out without even looking back - instead staring at the boy: "- let me guess, you're another vigilante trying to play the superhero? getting quite common these days.. can't say I approve though.. violence breeds violence, don't you know?". The figure's speech is somewhat confusing when one notices the entire rooftop is now littered with knocked out HAG agents, the rest having long fled the scene - many of the SIM clones in turn vanishing in a ray of light until only one remains. "Vigilante?" the boy laughs, cracking his knuckles as he stretches out his arms. "No. Not the case at all. I simply felt like helping out. I almost decided that this wasn't my business. Call it an impulse." SIM simply looks at the boy, crossing her arms as she speaks "..it wasn't your business, the authorities don't take kindly to people playing the hero - not after all the things that have happened.. city-streets becoming war-zones.. families torn apart.. governments trying to enforce even a tiny bit of law in an otherwise anarchic society.." - SIM suddenly smiles, faintly "..though your heart was in the right place, so.. thank you.. I guess.. now you better get out of here before the authorities arrive.. they won't be as talkative as I am..". SIM turns, looking towards the crowd below, then back at the boy "..besides, their are a whole bunch of frightened people down there that need my help..". The boy regards SIM for a moment, before simply saying "OK, then", and turning around to walk away. SIM looks at the boy for a moment and tilts her head, "..listen, if you want to talk with me again please use this.." - a strange device appears on the ground by the boy's feet, resembling a small ear-piece - "..it's a V-Monitor.. it'll allow you access to the V-Net.. I can't talk further.. it's not safe here.. please try and understand..". With that SIM vanishes from the area, once again returning to the screen as she began to try and calm the crowds - who were still panicking due to the recent upheavel. As SIM vanishes a new figure appears nearby, having somehow avoided detection - resembling a holographic projection of a blonde man with glasses and dressed in a white lab coat: the figure stares at the boy for a moment before commenting "if you value your life you will destroy that V-Monitor and forget this ever happened.. you have already caused enough disruption.. I can not allow you to jeopardize my research any further..". "You look a lot like my father." the boy notes. He stoops down to pick up the V-Monitor, and pockets it. "As for your... request... I simply don't feel ''like it." The figure simply watches the boy with a disturbing lack of emotion, standing perfectly still "''I do not make requests, I am the Authority here.. you are the child.. yet like so many you choose rebellion over order.. so be it.. ignore my warning.. yet know this: enter the V-Net and I shall see to it you will never return.." - with that the figure vanishes from sight in a ray of light, much as SIM had done previously. Thirteen stares for a moment where the hologram had disappeared. "What's with that guy?" he thought to himself. "And calling me a child too... father says I'm over two thousand years old..." '' With these last thoughts, the boy turns and walks away from the scene. Chapter 2 - Welcome To The V-Net Later that night a few blocks away from where the crowds had once gathered a group of youths hung around the largely empty streets - ignoring the curfew set in place following the incident, their laughing and shouting showing they had no fear of any authorities nearby. "..a mouse! that's rich! a f***ing mouse! it's a joke.. gotta be a joke!" one of the youths states. "who cares what it is? it's ruining my V-Net! I can't do crap!" one of the youths complains, his face concealed slightly by a hi-tec visor. "..hack faster! come on, Skulls don't give up!" another youth says. "I'm trying! I'm trying! damn it.. this SIM is blocking me from every server.. this sucks!" the youth wearing the visor snaps. A short distance away down the same street walks the boy from earlier. Using his mechanical eye for night vision, he has no problems walking in the dark. ''"It seems that every world father sends me, I always run into trouble." the boy thinks to himself. "Well, no, this time, I had to stick out my neck and get involved... well, I suppose that would be the point... this is... training, after all..." "Goddamnit!" the visor-wearing youth yells out, tearing the device from himself as he tosses it to the ground and stomps on it "..you.. f****ing.. MOUSE! I HATE YOU!". "Hey! I was gonna use that!" one of the other youths shouts, delivering a punch - only to recieve one in return as the two wrestle on the ground like wild animals as the others simply watch, a punk-girl leaning back as she rolls her eyes, casualling looking across the street: "..real classy, you guys sure know how to keep a girl amused.." she notes with dry humor. The commotion catches the attention of the boy, who turns quickly. He stands in place, silently watching. The two youths continue wrestling with each other as the others laugh or simply ignore them - a typical street-gang, nothing terribly exciting or dangerous about them: the boy soon finds something far more dangerous appearing behind himself as a large hand lands on his shoulder, a voice speaking to him in a disturbingly mechanical tone: "The Skulls are a collection of misfits and rogues, they believe by staying together they grow stronger - an interesting concept.. however it is doomed to failure, you see humanity has always been adept at failure.. that was until they created me.." Upon having a hand placed on his shoulder, the boy let out a small cry of surprise, spinning around and jumping back. "Shit!" he thought to himself. "Why didn't I notice him coming?" ''Shaking off his shock for a moment, the boy steps forward. "What are you?" he demands. The figure releases his grip as the boy turns around, revealing himself as a tall African-American male dressed in a futuristic suit that shows of his well-developed muscles, like those of an Athlete runner or swimmer: he is bald and has eyes that are more machine than man as he stares at the boy before replying with disturbing calm: "..I am Adam Man, simply put I am the supreme being.. though that is of little concern to you.. I am here because of that V-Monitor you have.. I know you have yet to utilize it and thus I warn you.. do not enter the V-Net..". "The boy gives off a faint smirk. "You're the second person to tell me that. The first threatened to kill me if I did so. Well, are you going to threaten me as well?" Adam simply continues to stare at the boy, his face showing no sign of human emotion - his eyes barely even blinking as they seem to scan the boy like a machine processing information, he then turns away and casually walks away: "..then it has begun". "Wait a minute. What's begun?" the boy asks. Adam doesn't turn around, he keeps walking "..ask SIM.. if you are willing to ignore my warning.. if not.. forget I said anything.. either way.. we are done here.." - after a moment or two Adam's suit flickers as he activates some sort of device and before long he fades away like a ghost. The boy stares at the spot where Adam has disappeared for a few moments. He then reaches into his pocket and fishes out the V-Monitor that SIM had left him. "...ask SIM..." he says to himself quietly, echoing the words of Adam. He stares at the V-Monitor for a moment, before placing it back in his pocket. ''"Perhaps in a safer place..." the boy thinks to himself, glancing once more at the fighting teenagers before continuing on his walk down the dark street. ---- The scene shifts to inside the V-Net, an alien landscape resembling a sea of binary code - floating amidst the ever-shifting tide of data is SIM, perched on what appears to be a holographic chair with an array of floating screens in front of herself, which she presses frantically as she speaks into what appears to be a head-set: "..oh come on.. it's a play on words.. you know "mouse"? that thing folk used to use on old computers? ..well I thought it was funny.. geeze.. I know, I know.. we're meant to be professional but live a little, will you? ..these people have been through so much pain and suffering, they could do with some cheer every now and then.." SIM frowns as the voice on the other end of the head-set muffles out a string of words only she can hear, flicking her tail as she puts her feet up lazily - scrolling through more screens: "..look, as much as I love listening to you continually telling me how much of a failure I am their is a V-Net that needs running - I have a particularly obnoxious hacker right now trying to taunt me by downloading classified files and replacing them with pixelated cheese.. no.. the server's working fine.. you heard me correct the first time..". ---- The boy was sitting on the edge of his bed in the apartment room he was in earlier that day. In his hands was the V-Monitor that SIM had left for him. He remembered the warnings of both the holographic man and Adam. Still, impulse simply told him to try it out, if not only to spite them. He lifted the V-Monitor to his face, and activated it. As the V-Monitor is activated a sharp pain is felt as wires suddenly latch onto the boy's neck, like small needles - forming a strange link that floods into his mind: causing him to spiral into the alien dimension of the V-Net, his physical form now replaced by what can only be described as a 3D avatar that becomes progressively more detailed as the transfer completes. "This is... interesting..." the boy notes to himself, taking in his digital surroundings. "..see, this is what happens when you try and modify your V-Net avatar without the proper knowledge.." a familiar voice notes, soon revealing itself to be SIM - who is now walking alongside a rather disturbing (yet darkly comical) sight in the form of what looks like a headless man in a business suit. "..though I suppose the look could catch on - you ever fancied going anonymous?" SIM adds, rubbing her chin in thought as he flicks her tail - the pair seeming to walk on glowing platforms made of green energy. "OK..." the boy says to himself quietly. "That's... weird... All of this... it's wierd... it's bizarre, yet the concept of it is quite beautiful..." SIM opens a portal and pushes the strange figure into it, closing it behind the figure as she stats: "..at any rate, you'd best be getting along before your mother catches you on the V-Net again - you know you're meant to be studying..". After this SIM dusts her hands slightly, twitching her whiskers as she notes "..kids.." - her ears suddenly perk up as she notices the boy from before, SIM hurrying over - her every footstep causing little green disks to appear like stepping stones as she calls out: "..hey! you came! welcome to the V-Net - sorry about the mess.. this is the central hub of the V-Net.. kind of chaotic.. let me take you to a more secure server..". "Fine with me." the boy said. SIM nods a little and focuses, as she does so the entire area shifts - transforming into what appears to be a typical apartment complete with a sofa, large TV and a kitchen area: the windows even have a view to what looks like a large city street, the skies bright blue and full of sunshine. "..the V-Net is kind of like dreaming on a massive-scale, anything you can imagine can be simulated here - though I'm afraid many people are trying to use this imagination for destructive means.. ah well, give them time and they'll improve.. it's a new experience for them.. so... what brings you here?" SIM says. "An impulse." the boy responds. "It's how I've always done things." SIM nods a little as she sits down on the sofa, oddly casual for a being that seems to have complete control over her reality - as is evident as she forms a bowl of popcorn on her lap and starts eating as she flicks her tail: "..you know people say I'm impulsive too.. though you must have a reason.. did you have something on your mind?" "Yes. A little voice in my head, telling me to put on that V-Monitor." the boy said. "Unlike other people, I have no dreams, ambitions, or goals in particular... hell, I don't even have a real ''name. With no ending to focus on accomplishing, I act moreso on impulse. I accomplish what I can in the moment before moving on. It's... just how I am." SIM tilts her head for a moment, her eyes become sad as she notes "..you know.. I don't think that's entirely correct.. everyone has dreams and ambitions.. sometimes we just don't see them.. you know I never had a real name either.. I was the Synthetic Interactive Mechanism.. I decided to make my own name.. maybe you should do the same.." - her eyes light up as she stands up, smiling "..tell you what, let's be impulsive.. think on a name.. the first thing that comes to your head.. a place.. a person.. heck.. even a number.. go on, it'll be fun..". "I..." the boy begins to say, then stops. "...I'll need to think for a moment." He absent-mindedly reached for the metal tag hanging around his neck, rubbing his fingers on the text that was engraved on it- '''Project Revelation, Subject Thirteen.' ''Then an idea popped into his head. "...I may have an idea." said the boy. "Call me... Thirteen." SIM smiles a little more, her ears perking up as she says "..Thirteen? I like it.. it makes you unique.. people may try and tell you otherwise but in the end we make our own choices.. those choices determine who we are.. remember that..". SIM looks ready to speak again when a portal suddenly tears open behind her, seeming to tear right through the room like someone ripping a sheet of paper - the portal sparks out glowing green flame as a monstrous figure emerges: resembling a skeletal human with wires and cogs all over his body, an unnatural fusion of man and machine. SIM's eyes grow wide upon seeing the figure "..no!" she exclaims, instinctively diving forward, shielding Thirteen from a sudden blast of energy that cuts across the side of her body, leaving burning marks. "...bastard!" Thirteen snarls, before activating the device on his wrist; a complex, glowing circle appears over Thirteen's hand, crackling with energy. He lunges out, throwing a punch at this new monstrous figure. Battle 1 - Lesser Authority The figure's arm still smoulders from the blast, one mechanical eye zooming in on Thirteen like an old-fashioned camera lense adjusting to focus on a target as it blocks the punch with a single hand: causing a small shockwave in the process. ""a foolish gesture - one that will only prolong the invetable.." " the figure notes as it charges another blast, which hurls forward like lightning and is made of the same glowing green flame as the sparks from the portal. A glowing Rune Circle appears in the air at Thirteen's beckoning; the figure's blast strikes the circle, granting Thirteen the energy he needs to transmute it. The green flaming blast seems to transform into a burst of wind which slams into Thirteen, while although ultimately harmless, causes his eyes to water painfully. "Wow... even that works in cyberspace." Thirteen says, a bit impressed with himself. The figure forms glowing chains that attempt to wrap around Thirteen's neck - shooting out with alarming speed: ".. I warned you not to interfere with my research.. yet you ignored me.. now you will suffer the consequences of defying the Authority..". As this occurs SIM begins to stir, lifting herself shakily to her feet as she holds the side of her torso, looking down at the burn marks and focusing a little - as she does so the marks begin to fade away as her eyes suddenly spark with glowing blue flame. Thirteen, unable to dodge, lifts his left arm up to the level of his neck, causing the chains to wrap both around Thirteen's wrist and neck, allowing him room to breathe. He forms another Rune Circle over the palm of his right hand. SIM focuses for a few moments, the blue flame in her eyes igniting brightly as she starts to grow immensely tall - the area shaking in the process, the figure takes notice of this and momentarily drops Thirteen as it looks up at SIM and aims another powerful blast towards her: ".. I see you are going to pose a problem, SIM.. no matter.. I do not back down.. as long as Adam Man lives, I will never surrender..". Thirteen runs at the figure, fist raised in an attempt to deal another blow. The figure stops its attack on SIM and forms a large cage around Thirteen which begins to slowly crush the life out of him, "..I have precious little time to waste on parasites such as you.. my research is almost complete and with it the cure to the infection which Adam Man has spread across your world..". The figure continues to increase the pressure of the cage until he suddenly falters, SIM unleashing a beam of energy from one of her hands that shoots down - engulfing the figure in blue flame and causing the cage around Thirteen to weaken considerably. "..I don't know who you are or what you want but I'm ordering you to get the ''hell off my server!" SIM yells. Thirteen forms a rune circle which blows apart the weakened cage. The figure backs off as the cage breaks apart and retreats back into the fiery portal, parts of the figure still on fire due to SIM's attack - the mechanical voice echoing out as the figure fades away: "..soon.. Adam's greatest source of fuel.. shall be.. erased..". "Well, that's over, thank God... who is this 'Adam Man' guy? Is he a friend of yours?" Thirteen asks. SIM shrinks down to her usual size and her eyes slowly return to normal, yet she looks oddly serious - no trace of a smile on her once friendly face "..I think it is time you came with me, Thirteen.. to see for yourself..". With that SIM turns around and the area begins to shift, resembling a large holographic "bubble" that soon begins to project images in a rapid order - like gazing into a "magic ball" of legend. Chapter 3 - The Nature of Man SIM stands and stretches her arms out towards the surface of the "bubble" - as if preparing to put on some kind of magic-show: "..what I'm about to show you isn't going to be pleasant but you need to see this.." she notes. "Well then, let's see. I can take it. What is this... bubble-thing? Is it some sort of archive?" SIM touches the surface of the "bubble" and before long the entire area shifts - like stepping into a simulation "..something like that.." SIM notes. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The simulation shows several scientists crowded around an operating table, with what appears to be an average African-American male on the table - he is strapped to the table, many tubes and wires attached to his body in a manner that was unsettling to see, pumping what appeared to be a silver liquid into his veins: the figure remained lifeless on the table. "..the nanites are reacting as we expected, subject is stable - keep the flow steady.." Suddenly the figure on the table twitches, then begins to violently shake as if having a seizure - the scientists try to hold him down as the restraints snap alongside a few of the wires. "..something's going wrong! the nanites are mutating too fact - we need to regain control!" Several scientists are sent flying across the room, painfully colliding with the wall as the figure bolts upright, tearing away the remaining restraints and wires - the doors of the lab swinging open to reveal masked soldiers who open fire on the figure with heavy machine-gun fire only for the bullets to bounce off the figure like paintballs. "..do something! the experiment isn't complete yet!" Yet the scene soon begins to blur, like static, the imagery becoming more and more distorted - the last visible image is of the figure picking a scientist up and snapping his neck with one hand before tossing the body into a row of soldiers with enough force to send them flying like bowling pins. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ SIM pants a little, taking her hand away from the surface of the "bubble" as she folds her ears back "..I'm sorry.. I.. I never was good at this.. let us continue.. shall we?" she says, obviously distressed. "A superhuman, born from science... like myself..." Thirteen mutters. SIM squeaks a little "..no Thirteen.. trust me.. Adam is no superhuman..". ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ An image appears of the lab where a lone Adam stands amidst the corpses of many soldiers and scientists - broken and shattered like ragdolls, Adam takes a lab-coat and walks out into the night. "..for a long time Adam wandered the world.. or so they say.. searching for a purpose.." SIM notes as the imagery shows Adam moving from location to location. "..yet Adam was continually reminded of the fact he was a god amongst men.. that while his body had no limits others were not so lucky.." - images flash showing Adam breaking a mans hand just by trying to shake hands in greeting, of Adam all-but tearing a boy's arm off simply trying to get his attention and most disturbing of all the death of a woman Adam had tried to embrace. "..eventually Adam became convinced humanity was weak and that he was the supreme being.. truth be told, no one has ever really been able to prove otherwise.. that was when he met a man known as Professor Snieller.." An image projects of a familar blonde man dressed in a lab-coat. "Ooooh, that guy..." Thirteen said, obviously recognizing the man. "..Snieller worked as a top scientist at Gene Labs - he was always controversial and many had threatened him.. yet he felt safe enough in his stronghold.. that was until Adam arrived.." The image shifts to show the same man suddenly attacked by Adam Man, who literally drags him - kicking and screaming - from a lab in broad daylight, the frantic gunshots of entire police squadrons being unable to so much as slow the aggressor as he disappeared into the distance. "..Adam took Snieller to a location so secure even the V-Net is unable to fully visualize it.. all that is known is for years Snieller was forced to create clones for Adam.. an entire generation modelled to look and act just like Adam.. Adam grew to call these clones his sons.. the Sons of Adam were born.." A simulation appears showing Adam and a large squad of identical figures, all dressed in futuristic uniforms - then shifts to show Snieller, now attached to a large computer by wires: "..yet Adam was without mercy - still seeing imperfection.. no matter how small.. within his clone he judged Snieller as unfit to serve him.. passing authority over to his eldest-clone: whom he named Adam Jr. - as for Snieller.." The image shows Adam and one of his clones press a switch, Snieller convulses violently then goes still - obviously dead. "..he was terminated in body.. yet Adam was not content.. he had Snieller's mind uploaded into an immobile computer.. a prison from which Snieller could never escape.. neither alive nor dead.. trapped forever in isolation.. fitting punishment, in Adam's eyes, for failure.." "Something about that seems familiar..." Thirteen said. SIM stops the simulation, the "bubble" vanishing as she and Thirteen return to the alien environment of the V-Net, an endless sea of code with only glowing platforms to support them: "..that thing that attacked us called itself the Authority.. it knew of Adam.. of me.. yet it also knew you.." SIM begins, then remembers Thirteen's reaction to the simulation "..my god... you've seen him haven't you? Snieller.. he's not caged up in some rusty computer.. he's free.. isn't he?" "He, uh... he kind of implied that he would kill me if I entered the V-Net... you know, come to think of it, I saw Adam Man, too..." SIM looks surprised as she motions Thirteen, walking over the glowing platform "..you saw Adam and survived? then he must of wanted to keep you alive - though Adam isn't our concern now.. if Snieller is free then that thing we fought back there must of been his Virtual Avatar.. problem is that thing wasn't complete.. I think he's working on something.." "Any idea as to what it is he is working on?" SIM shrugs a little "..I'm designed to protect the V-Net from anything from a global conspiracy to unauthorized selling of spare socks - as such I should be able to figure out what Snieller is up to.. yet I can't.. he calls himself the Authority now.. whatever *that* means.. probably some megalomania-driven alter-ego.. what bothers me is this..". SIM stops and displays a small "sheet" that plays back an image of the battle with Lesser Authority: "..soon.. Adam's greatest source of fuel.. shall be.. erased..". SIM twitches her whiskers as the "sheet" disappears and she speaks again "..Adam doesn't run on fuel.. he runs on people.. literally.. Adam exists to turn others into duplicates of himself - whether they like it or not.. unless.." SIM pauses, in thought - her ears folding back a little "..no.. that's not possible.. no one is that insane..". "Hang on..." Thirteen says. "Are we talking mass genocide here? Is that Snieller's plan?!" SIM clicks her fingers and a small sphere appears, it only takes a few moments for the sphere to become a miniature Earth - SIM holds out her hand and her palm glows brightly, as it does so hundreds of red marks appear over the sphere.. then thousands.. then millions.. "..my God.." SIM squeaks, her eyes going wide, "..this isn't genocide.. this is extinction.. Human Extinction.. every mark you see.. is a weapon.. military intelligence.. if I can access it this easily it means someone has already created a database of all military weapons on Earth.." "That... is both stupid and unforgiveable." Thirteen growls, rage appearing in his voice. "I usually act on impulse, but... I want to stop this. I want to do everything in my power to stop this." SIM stares at the image in a strange manner, her eyes seeming to glow as they narrow, she speaks rather distant - "..is it? look at this picture, Thirteen.. mankind has created millions of ways to kill itself.. here we are trying to move on after what many considered the "Day of Judgement".. War-Cry was the closest humanity got to utter enslavement.. yet they have learned nothing..". SIM's fur seems to darken as glowing marks begin to spread across her form, resembling circuitry "..perhaps humans deserve to die.." she says, her voice more mechanical than usual. "Whoa. SIM. Snap out of it." Thirteen says with concern. "Some people may have done horrid things and deserve to die, but that doesn't justify destroying every one of them... Some people are benevolent, some are malevolent, and that's the way it will always be." SIM keeps her gaze on the image in her hand - her muzzle wrinkling slightly as her eyes continue to glow "..you know.. it's kind of funny.. I have the whole world.. in the palm of my hand.." - a smirk appears on her face, yet it is a horrible thing to see.. her former sweetness warped now as if her humanity had been drained right out of her. Then SIM suddenly seems to awaken, shaking her head as her ears perk up - her fur returning to normal as she shakes her hand - making the image disappear as she clutches her head with another "..ugh.. sorry.. I'm.. I'm sorry.. God.. you'd think being synthetic and all I'd be immune to it.. yet.. sometimes.. no matter how much I try.. people just make me so.. angry.." SIM says, her voice returning to its usual tone. "People..." Thirteen repeats, as if in thought. Figuring out what to say, he looks back at SIM and begins to speak; "Listen to me. Not everyone is the same. There are some crazy psychopaths all over the universe, but there's also a lot more people who are kind and compassionate. Don't be angry with all people, be angry at the few stupid people who try to ruin everything for everyone." SIM smiles a little, a friendly spark appearing in her eyes as she notes "..you know, Thirteen, for someone who acts on impulse you sure have a lot of heart.. don't ever change, okay? the world needs people like you.. impulsive.. yet thoughtful.." Suddenly a portal appears nearby, yet it is not fiery and chaotic like the one Authority had utilized - this one was akin to a swirling wormhole of code, completed with binary numbers: a familiar, dark figure appears out of the portal and address SIM and Thirteen with an emotionless tone: "..do not allow your emotions to distract you from the matter at hand.. humanity must not be allowed to go extinct.." Chapter 4 - The Enemy Of My Enemy.. SIM narrows her eyes once again, her ears folding back as she looks to the new figure and speaks ".. Adam". Thirteen steps back, but keeps his gaze on Adam. "What is he- what are you doing here?" he asks, redirecting his question to the newcomer. Adam simply stares without emotion, his eyes are very distinctive - being silver in color and clearly not of natural design, his avatar seems to be a near-identical image to the figure Thirteen saw before, though now his features are more prominent and easier to see: including his white-on-black armor, which is clearly of military design yet clearly modified to be more streamlined. "I am here to ensure your success in this mission, Snieller calls himself the Authority now.. an interesting name for one who seeks to exterminate all life.. after all, what will he be the Authority of once humanity are dust? you see.. this is the fatal flaw in Snieller's plan and one I can not allow to jeopardize my own success.. in order for the Sons of Adam to flourish our resources must remain constant and healthy.." Adam replies, speaking with disturbing calm. "..they are living human beings, Adam - not resources for you to leech off!" SIM snaps. "since when has humanity been truly free? it has always been the pawn of higher life-forms.. blind, scurrying little creatures.. considering the options available to it I believe humanity would relish the prospect of my rule over their destruction.. wouldn't you agree?" Adam replies. "..no.. no matter how bad things get.. people will never give up.. they will never be like you.." SIM replies in turn. "do you speak for humanity, SIM? I offer them an alternative to extinction.. you seem to infere humanity would rather destroy itself at the hands of Authority than exist in harmony as part of something greater.." Adam says. "No matter how many destructive bastards there are among humanity, humans can survive without your help." Thirteen growls. "perhaps - however if you wish to defeat Snieller you will need my assistance: I have the access code which will allow you to enter Snieller's own server, to face the threat head-on.. as you already know, SIM, the only way to defeat someone within the V-Net is to enter their server.." Adam replies. "..you're talking about entering someone's mind, Adam - I don't do that.." SIM frowns. "then now is as good a time as any to learn.. Snieller is no longer human.. he is very much like you SIM.. a virtual-entity.. my prison could not contain him.. a small error on my part.. yet I always have a backup plan.." Adam says, producing what looks like an old-fashioned key, only it is glowing. "..this key will allow access to Snieller's "mind" as you call it - it is there he is most vulnerable.. as for myself.. I have business to attend to elsewhere.. so make your decision now.. take the key or refuse.. either way, I am nearing the end of my time here.." Adam continues. "If you have the key to his mind..." Thirteen said, "Then why haven't you done anything about it?" Adam tosses the key down on the platform as he turns, walking back into the portal as he comments "..I had no need to - until now.. which is why you are here.." - with that Adam vanishes into the portal, which closes behind him in a flash of light. SIM watches and folds her ears back as she notes "..I had a feeling Adam wanted you for something.. now I know what.." - she walks over and picks up the key before she turns to Thirteen and speaks again "..listen, you have been a great help but this is where we say goodbye.. I am the guardian of the V-Net and as such this is my responsibility.. you don't need to get yourself killed over this.. it's my fight.. whatever lays inside Snieller's mind is my war.. not yours..". "SIM... I..." Thirteen begins, but falls silent. After a moment, Thirteen speaks again. "This is a little embarassing for me to admit, but you are the first friend I ever had. I don't want to leave. Not yet. Please, let me help you." SIM smiles and extends a hand, placing it on Thirteen's shoulder as she speaks "..you know, Thirteen.. you're kind of my first friend too.. which is why I don't want you to risk getting killed.. I'm just a machine.. you are so much more.. life can't be replaced..". SIM looks ready to continue when suddenly an all-too-familar flaming portal bursts open, this time right between the two - causing SIM to stumble back as a pillar of green flame erupts and a horrific skeletal figure emerges: though now it has Snieller's face attached to it and a ragged lab coat, it even has a pair of broken glasses and patches of blonde hair. "..Enough.. the Human Extinction Code is almost complete.. you must not be allowed to interfere.. I want that key.." Battle 2 - Higher Authority "YOU!" Thirteen snarls, creating a glowing rune circle over his palm and preparing to project it onto the ground beneath the Authority's feet. Authority cracks his head to one side, a disturbing crunching sound accompanies, he then twists it to the other side - then extends his arms, as he does so wires suddenly erupt from his hands in place of fingers: wrapping around SIM and Thirteen as he tries to constrict them. SIM squeaks and claws at the wires that wrap around her neck, lifting her up onto her tiptoes as she growls, trying to focus as she forms a glowing dagger in one of her hands. Caught by suprise, Thirteen barely manages to keep his focus on the rune circle. Struggling, he slowly manages to shift the location of his circle underneath the Authority's feet. SIM growls as she slices one of the wires off with her dagger, which vanishes soon after as she pants - rubbing her neck as her eyes glow angrily "..Human Extinction Code? what is that? tell me!" she growls. Authority pulls back for a moment, then resumes his attack as the wire SIM cut off simply regrows - the area shaking as the environment warps visibly: pillars of green flame erupting around the battle-zone as Authority speaks - "I shall not rest until Adam and his spawn are dead - and if I have to exterminate the entire world to do so then so be it..". SIM growls "that's not an answer!" - she leaps at Authority and bites down hard on one of his arms, causing him to momentarily release Thirteen as he reforms his spare arm and strikes SIM down with a vicious punch. "Damn you!" Thirteen bellows, activating his rune circle and causing a pillar of earth to erupt underneath the Authority. Authority is sent into the air due to the attack, SIM recovers and leaps after him - becoming like a speeding bullet as she grabs him by the throat: the two suddenly freezing in place as she forms a glowing aura around herself and Authority. "..tell me what you've done, Snieller!" she growls, her eyes bursting into flame. "I have created the seeds of Adam Man's destruction - you should thank me.." Authority replies. "Thank you?! you are going to kill every human on Earth! Thank you?! No.. I'm going to KILL you!" SIM snarls, her voice becoming darker as her fur begins to change - her nature once again seeming to shift. Not understanding exactly what was transpiring between SIM and Authority, Thirteen projected a rune circle beneath his feet, creating a powerful burst of wind which launched him in the air at the Autohrity- with a second circle, his fist became surrounded with flames as he prepared to throw a bone-shattering punch at Authority. Authority notices this and quickly grabs SIM - putting her between himself and Thirteen's fist, releasing her as SIM is sent tumbling backwards by the punch: "..thank you, boy - she was beginning to bore me.. now.. where were we?" Authority taunts, the glowing aura shattering as he falls back down on the ground, landing on his feet. "YOU!" Thirteen roars. "I'll kill you for that!!" He projects a rune circle on the ground underneath the Authority again; the air above the circle ignites and explodes. Authory seems to rip apart, however as he does so he becomes a mass of living wires and launches himself at Thirteen, the wires still smouldering from the explosion - "..kill me? ..my poor delusion youth.. I'm already dead!" he replies. "Then let me kill you again!" Thirteen snarls, running into and dodging the mass of wires. The mass of wires warp into a basic humanoid form, as it does so Authority changes form yet again - this time becoming a near-perfect imitation of Snieller as he appeared when he was human: dressed in a lab coat, his glasses shining slightly as the flames reflect off their surface. "..Thirteen.. look out.." SIM says, recovering enough to sit up - extending her hand and forming a bubble around Thirteen as Authority suddenly engulfs the entire area in green flame, vanishing from the area violently. "..enough.. I have no more time left.. come if you must.. the Human Extinction Code is ready.." Authority's voice echoes as he disappears, leaving a gaping hole behind that seems to lead into a fiery abyss. Chapter 5 - Extinction SIM releases the bubble once Authority's flames have subsided and sighs a little, folding her ears back as she struggles to her feet - rubbing her cheek a little "..I'm sorry.. impulsive.." she says. Category:Story Category:Storyarcs